Sobredosis de TV
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Luego de que el celular de Kagome cayera en manos equivocadas, Kagura es víctima de una fuerte dosis de videos latinos. Los afectados, en términos generales, son todos los que merecen la pena nombrar.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Este fic está dedicado a Ari's Madness y Agatha Romaniev, mis genialosas betas. Las adoro~

* * *

 **| SOBREDOSIS DE TV**

Hay muchas cosas que Kagura disfrutaba hacer, pero que, de alguna manera, le causaban vergüenza también. Una de ellas, por ejemplo, era estar en presencia de Naraku. Es absurdo decirlo, porque en verdad le odiaba. Y, por eso mismo, le daba vergüenza asumirlo. Pero es la verdad. Ella disfrutaba mucho estar en presencia de Naraku... cuando él no era un completo patán insensible y con el ego del tamaño del mundo entero. No ocurría muy seguido, pero a veces sí. Además, era divertirlo verle perder los estribos.

Otra cosa que Kagura _ador_ _aba_ hacer era ser espectadora. Si hubiera vivido en la época de Kagome, sin duda hubiera sido una gran _fan_ de las telenovelas. Se hubiera pasado horas enteras frente al televisor viendo todas esas historias que rayaban lo ridículo. Se hubiera burlado de la mayoría de ellas, nunca hubiera dicho que las veía, pero secretamente las hubiera adorado hasta enloquecer. Luego hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas ser actriz. Porque Kagura, así como se veía, era _la mar de dramática_. Y nada mejor para una dramática enardecida que una vida dramática.

Ah, claro, ustedes se preguntarán cómo rayos Kagura iba a lograr ver videos en la antigua Era Sengoku. Bueno, amigos, ustedes no tienen a Kanna como hermana, de modo que no podrían imaginarse las ventajas soñadas que eso podría proveerle. Así que, poco a poco, Kagura, la demonio de los vientos, la asesina del clan de los lobos, la coordinadora de cadáveres, se hizo adicta a ver _videos_.

Sin embargo, Kagura estaba bastante controlada con su pequeña adicción vergonzosa: después de todo, solo podía ver la vida de humanos y de los pocos demonios que tenían amoríos —realmente eran pocos— (de los más dramáticos, como el reconocido triángulo Kagome/Inuyasha/Kikyō. También era fan de ver Naraku/Kikyō, era taaaaaan exagerado. Y los habían impensados, como Jaken y una bruja de lo más desagradable... con solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago —ah, pero no estaba tan mal saber de eso—)... de todos modos, había obligado a Kanna a guardar el secreto. En fin. Sí, estaba _muy_ controlada. Hasta que un día Kagome perdió su celular en la Era Sengoku y éste cayó, infortunadamente, en las manos de la demonio de los vientos más reconocida.

* * *

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KAGURA?!

El grito-gruñido de Naraku se escuchó por todo el castillo. Kanna, que estaba junto a su amo y se encontraba entonces inclinada hacia atrás y con los lacios cabellos duros también hacia atrás, parpadeó intentando que no se le note demasiado que había sido rociada por la saliva iracunda de Naraku. Kagura, escondida en su habitación en casi una completa oscuridad, soltó un bufido. Ya tenía que joderle la paciencia.

Una única luz se proyectaba sobre su rostro un tanto maltrecho (las ojeras, la mirada desencajada, la boca seca, aquella increíble falta de su habitual maquillaje y sus cabellos negros y desordenados, sueltos sobre sus hombros), y era la luz del celular de Kagome Higurashi, la quinceañera del futuro.

—¡QUE VENGA INMEDIATAMENTE!

Kagura soltó otro bufido y se incorporó con pocas ganas. Tenía que responder a la llamada aunque era lo último que deseaba. No podía sentir la muda presencia de Kanna acercándose a su habitación, pero pudo con facilidad imaginarla caminando hacia ella. No era difícil de deducir, de cualquier modo, si Kanna tampoco tenía otra opción que obedecer a su amo.

La puerta se abrió y un rayo de luz encegueció a Kagura, que permaneció en su lugar con expresión de fastidio. Nunca le ardieron tanto los jodidos ojos. Kanna la observó con esa tranquila expresión suya tan de... pues, de nada.

—No te ves bien —murmuró con parsimonia. A los pocos segundos, agregó—. Naraku te llama.

Kagura giró los ojos, se los refregó luego con enojo y dejó el celular de Kagome con cuidado sobre su cama. Había pasado toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana mirando a esa extraña pantalla con admiración. Tardó un buen rato en comprender que mierda estaba pasando y cómo funcionaba ese aparato del inframundo. Las teclas eran diminutas, pero no para sus largos, finos y delicados dedos de demonio. En menos de una hora pudo descifrar el comportamiento del _coso ese_ ; no solo era una cara (y trasero) bonita, claro.

Al poco tiempo entendió que ciertos patrones de movimiento en esas teclas producían cambios en la pantalla. La pantalla era similar al espejo de Kanna en funcionamiento. Obviamente, era _mucho_ más diminuta: el aparato en su totalidad cabía en la palma de su mano. Eso sí: no mostraba imágenes a pedido, como Kanna lograba. Una tenía que arreglárselas con las teclas. Estuvo horas enteras para lograr su cometido. Pero solo fue cuestión de segundos acostumbrarse al uso, y enredarse entre el montón de videos que Kagome guardaba en esa pequeña herramienta.

Era simplemente increíble. No solo guardaba imágenes, sino también textos enteros. Había muchas cosas sobre _Historia_ y _Matemáticas_ , pero a ella poco le interesaban. Había mensajes también de personas que no conocía y se referían directamente a Kagome con completa familiaridad. Y la mayoría de esos mensajes enviaban videos. Muchos eran _demasiado_ divertidos. Puro sufrimiento ajeno: personas sufriendo caídas completamente predecibles, haciendo estupideces y unos bailes bien ridículos (no tenían la menor idea de cómo era bailar de verdad. Ella podría darles cátedra).

El mensaje más interesante, en cualquier caso, fue uno que decía:

 _«¿Has visto esto, Kag? Los latinos están completamente locos.»_ , y junto a eso una imagen con una gran flecha en medio de ella. Si una tocaba un botón, esta imagen entraba en movimiento y te dejaba locamente fascinada, como a Kagura. Por lo visto, había algo llamado _latino_ en alguna parte del mundo moderno. Kagura no pudo menos que encogerse de hombros: le daba exactamente igual quienes eran y si estaban o no locos. La curiosidad la embargaba y era suficiente para abrir el video y ver a qué se refería ese amiguito de la niña.

Empezaron a reproducirse videos de personas _completamente_ diferentes a las que Kagura alguna vez había visto. Eran de tez más bien morena, como Kōga, pero de ojos grandes y expresivos, hablando un idioma totalmente desconocido a sus oídos, de bocas grandes, expresiones exageradas y ropas por demás ridículas. Debían ser demonios o humanos de otra civilización. Por gracia de algún dios, el video con voz chillona tenía subtítulos en japonés, que hizo a Kagura sacar una socarrona sonrisa.

Esa mujer _era pura maldad_.

No pudo menos que hacerse adicta a _Soraya_ , protagonista de los muchos videos que comenzaron a enviarse entre Kagome y sus compañeros. Pasó la noche riendo como desquiciada y aprendiéndose diálogos, rostros y expresiones de memoria. Debió haber visto cada video, como mínimo, unas diez veces. Por eso, su apariencia a la mañana siguiente _dejaba mucho que desear_. Sobre todo, a su amo y señor, que la miró con creciente asco cuando se presentó frente a él con aspecto cansado, fastidiada y apestando a rayos.

—¿Qué quieres?

Naraku la miró de arriba a abajo repetidas veces. Tenía el rostro sin maquillar, que la hacía ver increíblemente menos dañina, ojeras bajo aquellos ojos carmín entonces con marcadas venas rojas, el kimono hecho un desastre y puesto de cualquier modo sobre ella, el cabello hecho una _complet_ _a_ _catástrofe_ (era lo único que le gustaba: despeinada era un encanto). Y bueno, con su usual cara de gruñona que no ha follado en un mes.

—¿Qué _rayos te pasó_?

Kagura frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas? Ya estoy aquí, dime qué quieres. No tengo todo el puto día.

Naraku tomó aire. No le costaría mucho volver a gritar y, tal vez, estrangularla un poco. Esta vez, Kanna se ubicó un poco más lejos de su señor. No tiene ganas de ser rociada de nuevo de pies a cabeza por una catarata de saliva venenosa de su intratable _jefe_.

—No seas insolente, querida —gruñó, apretando un poco el corazón tan apetecible de su sirvienta favorita. Era _tan fácil_ tenerlo a disposición en cualquier momento. Kagura se llevó una mano al pecho con fuerza, doblándose un tanto y abriendo los ojos de par en par. Eso pareció desquiciarla un tanto más, sus ojos desorbitados. Naraku sonrió con calma, disfrutando cada rastro de dolor en la expresión de su extensión—. Debes presentarte todas las mañana, como bien sabes. Y hoy no te presentaste.

Kagura rezongó, recuperando el aliento. Se irguió en su totalidad y lo miró desafiante.

—Estaba ocupada, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Haciendo _qué_ , exactamente?

Kagura bufó. ¿Por qué tenía que responder a todas sus estúpidas preguntas? ¿Qué si estaba ocupada _en el baño_? ¿Eso también lo quería saber? ¿Qué si estaba ocupada vomitando por alguna enfermedad extraña de demonios, eh? Ese hombre no se enteraba de nada.

—Ocupada.

—Me estás obligando a hacer cosas que _no_ quiero hacer, Kagura —le amenazó entonces, volviendo a mostrarle su bello corazón en su blanca mano. Kagura apretó los labios, pero se mantuvo convenientemente callada. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, de cualquier modo?

Naraku la miró con ojos entornados, confundido e interesado en partes iguales. ¿Qué le ocurría a esa mujer en el día de hoy? Parecía no estar en sus cabales. Siempre era así de impetuosa y grosera, pero ese día en particular su comportamiento era por demás extremo. No agachó la cabeza ante su obvia amenaza, no dijo a regañadientes lo que le estaba ordenando decir. ¿Debía apretar su corazón con fuerza entre sus dedos, hasta que se doblegue ante él y ruegue por aire en sus pulmones?

No dijo nada, esperó pacientemente a que sus ojos rojos digan todo por él: «Dímelo ahora mismo, Kagura», le ordenaban aquellos orbes malignos, «y tal vez no te mate aún».

—¿Qué? —gruñó ella. Le dirigió una fugaz mirada a su corazón, que tanto anhelaba tener de vuelta en su pecho. De repente, un breve pensamiento pasó por su mente y no pudo evitar soltarlo de una vez, tan ansioso estaba por salir—. ¿Qué vas a hacerme? Atrévete. ¡DEMUÉSTRAME TU PODER SATÁNICO _, SI TIENES AGALLAS!_

Su grito salió involuntario de su boca, con fuerza, y su lengua simuló un látigo contra Naraku. Él no pudo sino simplemente verla con sincero asombro. Jamás se había atrevido a ser tan asquerosamente impertinente _y suicida_. Sintió unos deseos irresistibles de apretar el corazón en su mano hasta que parte de él se escurra por los espacios entre los dedos. Sin embargo, reprimió el deseo y torció un poco la cabeza, mirándola con curiosidad.

Era oficial: Kagura había perdido la cordura. Lo estaba mirando con los ojos desorbitados y ansiosos de poder, como si él en realidad le estuviera ofreciendo algo _bueno_.

 _«¿Tu poder_ satánico _?»_. ¿Qué mierda significaba _satánico_ , en todo caso? Él no tiene la menor idea.

—¿Te has vuelto loca?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy hablándote muy en serio —bramó en respuesta, con las manos apretadas en puños—. ¡Lo ansío mucho! Sabes que lo quiero tanto como a mi libertad.

Naraku arrugó el entrecejo e intercambió una mirada con Kanna, esperando encontrar algo de comprensión o raciocinio por parte de ella. Pero su albina extensión se mostraba tan llena de nada como siempre.

—... ¿De qué hablas?

No sabía porqué reprimía tanto acabar con toda la locura apretando aquel corazón de una vez y así poder volver a los asuntos urgentes: seguir recolectando fragmentos y patear bondadosos culos de héroes.

—¡DE ÉL! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero aunque luego me aburra y me estorbe!

 _«De qué está hablando...»._ Sospechaba que se refería a Sesshōmaru, aunque también tenía serias dudas respecto a que Kagura estuviera viviendo en la realidad actual.

—Déjate de tonterías —masculló finalmente, cuando ella parecía a punto de perder el control y echarse a llorar de desesperación—. No soy un hombre que disfrute de las bromas. Quiero que busques a Kikyō y...

—¡NO! ¡No me interesa tus estúpidos planes! ¡Solo puedo pensar en que puede estar besando a la niña! ¿QUÉ HACE BESÁNDOLA? ¿QUÉ HACE BESANDO A LA MALDITA CRÍA?

 _«Por todo lo que es malvado, ¿de qué mierda habla?»_. Naraku miró alrededor buscando algo que explique su extraño comportamiento. Mientras Kagura gritaba, todavía sobre una cría lisiada o algo así, Naraku se dirigió a su otra extensión, que miraba todo con desinterés.

—¿Ha estado consumiendo hongos, miasma o algo por el estilo?

—No que sepa, señor.

Naraku parpadeó ante la visión que se le presentaba, aún con el caliente corazón sobre su mano, y ella de rodillas y gritando por ese misterioso «él». Ahggg, no podía concebir que estuviera presenciando algo como eso. No se decidía en matarla o dejarla gritando incoherencias en el piso.

Sacó un tentáculo desde alguna parte de su monstruoso cuerpo y la cacheteó con fuerza, dejándole una gran marca en el costado derecho del rostro y un corte pequeño en la ceja.

—Es suficiente. Buscarás a Kikyō y la vigilarás con ojo estricto —determinó con el rostro mortalmente serio. Kagura, con la mano sobre su adolorida mejilla, lo miró de reojo sin entender ni media palabra ni dónde estaba parada—. Y no me importa qué estés consumiendo, pero lo vas a dejar. _Ya._

Kagura se incorporó con lentitud, dándose cuenta de la gravedad de su estado: estaba hecha un completo asco. Incluso olía mal. UFF, debía ir a una laguna de manera inmediata. Luego vería qué hacer con Kikyō. ¡Y todo lo que había dicho a Naraku! ¡Podría haberle matado! Al jodido no le faltaban las ganas ni los medios...

—¿Qué haces aquí aún? ¿Quieres que te _demuestre mi poder satánico_ o qué?

La demonio se sonrojó de manera violenta. ¿Por qué aquella frase sonaba tan mal? ¿Porque él estaba implicando sexo contra la pared o porque ella se lo había gritado en el peor de los estados, _pensando en cómo capturar a Sesshōmaru en sus redes_? Y lo peor... había estado celosa de una pobre niña huérfana. Como si la pobre no tuviera suficiente con su mala vida y la compañía del coso verde con aspecto de sapo, ella se le declaraba como enemiga acérrima en ese estado tan lamentable.

Sin dirigirle ni una última mirada ni una última palabra a su amo, salió corriendo de la habitación como alma que lleva al diablo. Estaba avergonzada hasta la médula. Esperaba que al imbécil de Naraku se le quitara de la mente todas las estupideces que había dicho, o pasaría un mal rato en cuanto su amo viera la oportunidad.

Entre otras cosas, debía devolver ese aparado diabólico al lugar del que venía. Y olvidarse completamente de seguir husmeando en el espejo de Kanna y en vidas ajenas. Lo que el futuro le deparaba, de lo contrario, no parecía muy apetecible.

Aunque ser como _Soraya..._

* * *

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

Kagome parecía sumamente nerviosa, sacando todos los elementos de su mochila, volviéndolos a ordenar, caminando de aquí para allá, y revolviendo absolutamente todo lo que estaba a su paso. Miroku y Sango la miraban con cierta preocupación en sus amistosos ojos. Shippō se escondía junto a Kirara, que parecía dispuesta a protegerlo si la sacerdotisa de pronto decidía atacarlos. El único que estaba realmente cabreado con toda la situación era Inuyasha. Como era usual.

—FEH, mujer, ¿puedes decirme que mierda estás buscando?

Kagome palideció lentamente cuando no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la realidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había hecho caso a su familia y había actuado de esa manera tan inmadura y estúpida? Inuyasha la miró entonces con sincera preocupación. No podía salir nada bueno de esa mirada tan aterrada...

—He perdido mi celular...

Inuyasha movió las orejas un poco de lado a lado, cosa que siempre mejoraba el humor de ella, y la miró con curiosidad. La expresión de Kagome no cambió ni un ápice, seguía lamentándose internamente de los problemas que su descuido podrían causar. Aquello podría traer desgracias inimaginables para su lindo culo si su madre se enteraba alguna vez.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¿ESO QUÉ? ¿Sabes los problemas que eso puede ocasionar en la continuidad espacio-tiempo? Si soy la culpable de la destrucción del maldito universo, MI MADRE VA A MATARME.

«Oh, va a matarme, va a matarme, mamá va a matarme... Debo encontrarlo cuanto antes. Kami-sama, si estás escuchándome, _juro que jamás volveré a traerlo_. Me comportaré. Lo juro.»

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, incapaz de comprender porqué los padres siempre provocaban tanto miedo en los hijos. Además, ¿qué cosa era esa de la destrucción del universo? Él no tenía mucha idea sobre _Matemáticas_ , así que supuso que no tenía porqué entenderlo, ¿cierto? Kagome estaba a punto de arrancarse los cabellos mientras Shippō consultaba con Miroku qué rayos era el celular y Sango miraba alrededor a ver si lo encontraba (no vaya a ser cosa de morir antes de besar a Miroku, ¿eh?).

—¿Por qué temes que te mate si todo se destruirá?

—¡Cállate y ayúdame a encontrar esa maldita cosa!

* * *

 **Nota** **:** ¡Hola! **  
**

Este pequeño fic lo tenía pensado desde hace tiempo, gracias a esas charlas extrañas que solo pueden surgir con gente genial e igualmente extraña: en este caso, mis betas. Bueno, está de más decir que _obviamente_ hay que agradecer a Soraya por existir y permitir estas ideas. O tal vez, lo contrario. Depende de que tan malo sea el fic.

A pesar de que escribí este primer capítulo en un santiamén, el segundo me costó mucho más. Pero ahora que finalmente lo terminé, puedo comenzar a publicar. Es solo un _Two!shot_ , pero yo lo quería todo terminado antes de subir un capítulo. Porque sino pasa como con el resto de mis fics: tardo milenios en actualizar.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y se animen a dejar un comentario. Y... ¡esperen el siguiente capítulo!

¡Saludos!,

 **Mor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**| SOBREDOSIS DE TV  
Devolver la _cosa_  
**

Kagome estaba pensando que si tardaba más tiempo en encontrar su jodido celular, las cosas se pondrían muy mal. ¿Qué era aquello en el horizonte? ¿No serían esas supuestas nubes solo la amenaza del fin del universo? ¿No estaba sintiendo en la piel cómo todo estaba cambiando? ¿Quién habrá encontrado el celular? Oh, por Kami-sama y todos los otros dioses existentes, ¿qué consecuencias tendría su descuido en el planeta Tierra y planetas vecinos?

—Kagome, estás hiperventilando. Si te desmayas, te dejo aquí tirada.

Kagome intentó calmarse a pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de decirle que era un completo imbécil. Inuyasha seguía con los brazos cruzados y mirándola de mala gana: él no soportaba todas esos pánicos juveniles sin sentido. La señora Higurashi no podía enojarse tanto, si era una mujer muy...

 _«—Protegerás a mi hija. Lo harás. Y si algo le pasa, te juro que te patearé tanto las pelotas que te dejaré tuerto, ¿lo entiendes, niño?»._

Está bien, se dijo, había recordado aquella leve sentencia y el brillo maligno en los ojos de aquella sencilla mujer. Ahora entendía a Kagome un poco mejor. Sin embargo, su reacción era sinceramente exagerada. Sea lo que sea que hubiera perdido (el coso ese de los botoncitos, cierto) _lo encontrarían_ y todo volvería a la normalidad. No por nada eran el grupo de los buenos de más temer en aquellos tiempos, cosa que podía decir con sinceridad y orgullo.

—Deprisa, ¡deprisa! ¡Debemos encontrarlo! —gritó Kagome mientras tironeaba de los mechones de plateado cabello de su acompañante. Él soltó un gruñido de dolor, pero se desquitó de las manos ansiosas de Kagome y la miró severamente de reojo, cosa que hizo que su estado de pánico se aplacara un poco.

Miroku y Sango se observaron con una risa disimulada (eran taaan tiernos cuando peleaban y se miraban de _esa manera_ ) y luego volvieron a mirar al frente, y a seguir el camino que Inuyasha les marcaba. Shippō estaba escondido entre los brazos de Sango, también sobre Kirara.

Lo realmente _extraño_ fue que las dudas sobre qué era aquello en el horizonte se respondieran casi de inmediato. Inuyasha se tensó y frenó el caminar; Kagome (entre todo su pánico) pudo sentir la presencia de los fragmentos; Miroku y Sango se prepararon para una batalla inminente; Kirara mostró su filosa dentadura. Estaban listos para esa batalla inesperada con su peor enemigo: ni más ni menos que Naraku.

Naraku parecía fastidiado y sumamente cansado. Estaba rodeado por una esfera protectora violácea, que de solo verla ya ponía a Inuyasha del más pésimo humor (aún no tenían idea de cómo solucionar ese maldito truco de magia, así que imagínense). Cerca de Naraku, como siempre, había una horda de demonios de todo tipo y del aspecto más desagradable que la más asquerosa transformación carnosa de Naraku en sus días (vaya uno a saber qué fetiche se traía Naraku con sus demonios esclavos). También, como era costumbre, se encontraban Kanna (blanca e impoluta) y Kagura, sobre su pluma.

La imagen se detiene aquí porque es sumamente necesario que hagamos un _zoom_ en el aspecto decadente de esta exquisita demonio y en los rostros desfigurados de nuestro grupo predilecto al observar tal escena. Por un lado, pensaron ellos, seguramente a eso se debía el semblante tan... tan... tan diarreico de Naraku. Las mujeres se taparon la boca para guardar un gritito de sorpresa. Miroku suspiró y negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado (¡vaya lástima, con lo hermosa mujer/demonio que era!), Shippō hizo una clara señal de sentir ganas de vomitar, e Inuyasha torció el gesto _tanto_ , que la misma Kagura sospechaba que la cara se le quedaría así de por vida.

Y ahora es necesario que desviemos nuestra atención a Kagura, a quién ni en las más locas ficciones se la ha visto así descripta. Tenía el negro cabello enmarañado y atado sin cuidado en un rodete alto en la cabeza. Su maquillaje era excesivo y ayudaba a realzar aquellas ojeras tan marcadas que se traía desde hace días. Su kimono estaba raído y sucio, tanto como sus uñas siempre inmaculadas. Para completar toda la escena, Kanna había decidido taparse la nariz con un gesto severo, cosa que jamás se ha visto.

—Al fin encuentro a la mocosa —gruñó Naraku finalmente. Levantó una mano para frenar el movimiento de Inuyasha, que había llevado su mano a _Colmillo de Acero_ —. Quieto ahí, cachorro. He venido en son de paz.

Inuyasha parpadeó y Miroku alzó las cejas. Sango intentó controlar las ganas que sentía de reírse de Kagura. Kagome abrió la boca quedamente, entendiendo finalmente por donde iba ese peligroso camino...

— _¿Son de paz?_ ¿Qué mierda significa eso? ¿Y qué mierda quieres con nosotros ahora? ¡Y si no quieres que te destroce el maldito hocico ya no me digas cachorro!

Naraku giró los ojos. Realmente no tenía tiempo para idioteces, y menos para la clase de idioteces que podían salir de la boca de Inuyasha. Mucho menos para él, que realmente tenía poco seso y la lengua ligera. Todavía no estaba seguro de si el problema era que no tenía cerebro o que tenía el cerebro desconectado del resto de su cuerpo.

-Como quieras. Niña —siguió luego, dirigiendo la vista a Kagome. Apareció un nuevo tic en el ojo de Inuyasha, sacando de inmediato a _Colmillo de Acero_ de su funda. Kagome se bajó de la espalda de su acompañante e intentó frenar cualquier ataque con una mirada tranquila (o todo lo que podía estar tranquila dadas las circunstancias)—. ¿Eres tú la responsable de... _esto_?

Los presentes nuevamente dirigieron la vista a Kagura, que no pudo hacer menos que soltar un bufido y mirar con rencor hacia otro lado. Ya suficiente tenía ella con todo eso como para soportar cualquier otro reproche, sobre todo si venían desde el lado de «los enemigos» (¿quién era su «enemigo», en cualquier caso?).

—¿De... Kagura?

—De su deplorable estado, sí, de eso hablo.

Naraku se hacía entender con claridad con sus gestos y sus expresiones: estaba de más hacer cualquier otra aclaración al respecto de su extensión. Por supuesto que lo último que quería era presentarse frente a los buenos y explicarles qué era lo que estaba pasando y cómo fallaba tan estrepitosamente como padre (algo así era, ¿cierto?).

Kagome miró a Kagura una vez más, esta vez tomándose más tiempo. Como la respiración de Kagome era calmada, Inuyasha también se permitió relajarse (solo un poco). Miroku y Sango estaban demasiado entretenidos en lo que estaba ocurriendo como para creer, de verdad, que se iniciaría una batalla fugaz y sangrienta en ese mismo lugar. Kagura, sintiendo la cálida mirada amarronada de Kagome sobre ella, se giró para fulminarla con sus ojos rojos. Nunca mejor dicho: Kagome sólo pudo ver los ojos enrojecidos y las largas ojeras y...

—¿Qué tanto ves, basurera, marginal?

Kagome parpadeó dos o tres veces mientras Inuyasha se pensaba mejor eso de estar tranquilo (tal vez simplemente era mejor desintegrar a ese demonio que se creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hablarle así a Kagome...), sin embargo, antes de que finalmente pudiera actuar, Kagome habló y las cosas parecieron caer finalmente en su lugar.

—Acaso... Kagura, ¿tú has encontrado mi celular?

—Ya me imaginaba yo que tendría un nombre tan extraño y... humano —gruñó Naraku, mirando de reojo a su extensión con la peor expresión de desprecio que pudo encontrar en su inmundo ser. Después de todo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué justamente una de sus creaciones tenía que caer tan fácilmente en una trampa humana tan estúpida —pequeña y débil— como era ese tal celular? Kagura tenía las pelotas suficientes para hacerle frente y era lo bastante sagaz y manipuladora como salir indemne de muchos peligros, pero tenía que caer ante el aparato de la sacerdotisa. Justamente de _ella_.

—Entonces... ¿es verdad? ¡¿Ustedes lo tienen?! ¿DE VERDAD?

Naraku alzó una ceja y sacó algo pequeño y rectangular de uno de los tantos pliegues de su vestimenta. Lo movió de lado a lado con una mueca insolente. Kagome se sintió desfallecer. Por una parte, estaba realmente contenta que haber encontrado su celular. Por otro lado, si su madre llegaba a enterarse de que había caído en manos del peor demonio que había azolado a Japón en toda su historia, entonces... bueno, posiblemente la regañaría y la castigaría más o menos de por vida. Y Kagome no quería eso. Ni eso ni el fin del mundo tal como se conoce. Se refregó las manos con nerviosismo.

—Así que ustedes lo han... encontrado.

Su sonrisa no surtió ningún efecto positivo, a no ser que se contara como tal el casi gruñido que Naraku le regaló. Kagura volvió a blanquear los ojos y se enfurruñó más (porque seguramente vendría más vergüenza para ella), cruzándose de brazos y mirando más allá del horizonte. Kanna seguía tapándose la nariz (¡vaya peste!).

— _Obviamente_. Ahora te ordeno que me digas _qué has hecho con mi extensión_ y con esta estúpida cosa.

—¡Nada! —farfulló Kagome. Eso era cierto. No había hecho nada para provocar aquello en Kagura,… excepto perder el celular en primer lugar—. Bueno… es decir, lo _perdí_ , pero no hice nada para lograr ese estado en Kagura.

—No hizo _nada_ en mi. Estoy como _siempre_ , grandísimo idiota. Si quieres devolver esa cosa, BIEN.

—Así que estás como siempre —murmuró Naraku, mirándole de reojo. Kagura por un momento creyó haber cometido una estupidez al decir algo—. ¿Te has visto en el espejo? ¿Has escuchado los términos tan extraños que utilizas?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A marginal, por ejemplo —dijo Kagome. Kagura la miró de mala gana, pero no pudo replicarle nada, porque Inuyasha habló también.

—Y _basurera_.

—No olvidemos lo de la maldita lisiada, o las otras frases que me has dicho —sentenció Naraku.

Kagura pareció pensárselo un momento. Tal vez era a causa de que volvía a estar bajo la luz solar durante un tiempo considerable, o tal vez el aire fresco, o tal vez simplemente que por fin estaba lejos de las redes del celular demoníaco de Kagome, pero se comenzaba a sentir como siempre… Es decir, claramente seguía muy fastidiada y era posible que jamás se borraran de su ser aquellos términos (basurera, marginal, eran términos muy _geniales_ para no usarlos con frecuencia), pero entendía a qué se refería su amo. Se había pintado sin ganas tiempo atrás, demasiado ansiosa de terminar de ver los videos de Soraya, antes de que su amo y señor decidiera devolver el jodido celular a su dueña… no se había duchado en los últimos días, y eso y el calor sofocante no eran buena combinación. La verdad, había descuidado su aspecto y se había puesto en desventaja ante Naraku diciendo toda esa sarta de idioteces.

Había caído bajo.

Pero no lo admitiría jamás.

—No fue nada, solo una… broma. Devuelve el maldito coso y volvamos al castillo, ¿quieres?

—Una broma, ¿eh? Sonabas muy seria cuando suplicabas que te mostrara mi poder satánico y tentación.

—¡Deja de agregar cosas a la jodida frase!

Los «buenos» no pudieron evitar reír. De más estaba decir que nunca se hubieran imaginado que esa clase de problemas «domésticos» se daban incluso en las… peores familias. Ver a Naraku y a Kagura discutir como una pareja de recién casados era por demás extraño, pero no por eso menos gracioso. Y sobre todo si se consideraba que, directa o indirectamente, aquello era culpa de Kagome (lo cual podría considerarse como una victoria del grupo en su totalidad).

—¿Y TÚ QUÉ TE RÍES? —gruñó Kagura, dirigiéndose únicamente a Kagome, apuntándole con un dedo acusador y sucio—. No me he olvidado que tú también llegaste con un montón de ideas extrañas, ¿eh, querida?

—Oh, te refieres a ideas _satánicas_ , Kagura —murmuró Naraku, quién tampoco había olvidado ningún suceso pasado. Obviamente, no dejaría de molestar a Kagura con lo demostrarle su dulce poder satánico, pero no era justo hacerlo frente a sus enemigos. Era mejor aparentar unidad y esas cosas.

Kagura únicamente bufó. Las mejillas de Kagome se tiñeron de un suave rosa, e Inuyasha reprimió una sonrisa. La reprimió no porque no le causara gracia (dado que había visitado la era moderna y Kagome le había explicado, conocía todo lo referente a _Satán_ ), sino porque estaba tratando con Naraku. Y jamás de los jamases se reiría de un chiste (o lo que fuera) hecho por él.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Sango, que tanto como Miroku, habían estado ausentes durante el primer encuentro de Kagome con Naraku. Inuyasha sintió un extraño sudor recorrerle el rostro. No quería tener que explicar aquello. Y por lo extraña que estaba Kagome, podía decir que ella tampoco.

—Hablamos —comenzó Naraku sonriendo de costado en una mueca perversa y socarrona— de la primera vez que Kagome y yo nos conocimos, ¿cierto, _querida_?

Kagome apretó los dientes, al igual que Inuyasha. Que Naraku le dijera _querida_ a Kagome le revolvía el estómago. Además, la situación le estaba incomodando sobremanera. ¡Hace un segundo se reían de Kagura! ¡Eso no era válido!

Miroku y Sango miraron a Kagome con curiosidad.

—Y que me gritó que el poder de Dios me ordenaba irme hacia las entrañas de la tierra, donde pertenecía. Luego de rociarme agua con un atomizador, tirarme un crucifijo a la cabeza, sal por doquier… en fin.

—En ese momento creía que cuando hablaban de _demonios_ eran unos demonios _medianamente diferentes_ a lo que son… —murmuró Kagome, dejando escapar una risita de incomodidad.

Inuyasha se acordaba perfectamente de cómo Kagome había vuelto de su época al contarle su misión: con crucifijos y tachos de sal en la mochila, con una riñonera con atomizadores cargados de «agua bendita» y una biblia en la mano derecha. El cristianismo y _El exorcista_ habían calado hondo en ella.

—¡Eso fue otra época! Más… ingenua. ¡Devuelve el celuloquesea de Kagome y lárgate si no quieres morir!

Tanta vergüenza pasaba que hasta le estaba dejando escapar… ¿hasta dónde era capaz de llegar sólo por Kagome? Eso era, por lo menos, preocupante.

—¿De verdad no te dolió ni un poquito? —preguntó Kagome de todos modos. Kagura soltó una carcajada y el movimiento de ella hizo que Kanna se tapara la nariz con más fuerza y diera un paso atrás.

—Solo el crucifijo en la cabeza: si fuera humano me hubieras dejado una contusión. ¿Por qué habría de afectarme un poco de agua y sal?

Inuyasha obvió el comentario de que le vendría bien una maldita ducha, sobre todo porque creía que Kagura, en su estado, se lo tomaría personal y decidiría matarlo de un solo golpe (parecía un poco más peligrosa que de costumbre).

—En fin, dime, niña. ¿Qué es lo que tiene este _celular_ que ha hecho enloquecer a mi _estúpida extensión_?

—Nada… solo es un poco adictivo —respondió Kagome, con una pequeña sonrisita. Volviendo al tema de Kagura, se olvidaban por fin de que había querido exorcizar a Naraku apenas pisó el Sengoku. Era tan dulce y tierna en aquella época...

—Mmhmm… ¿Sólo eso?

—Sólo eso. Lo juro. Es… es bastante inútil la verdad. Dejará de funcionar en breve y ya no servirá de nada. Es mejor que lo tuviera yo… para… destruirlo…

Kagome enmudeció. Era todo lo que se le ocurría. Sí era cierto que dejaría de funcionar: la batería no podía durar por siempre. No se le ocurrían muchas excusas para que se lo devolvieran, pero debía intentarlo. Un celular no era algo que debía estar por ahí, revoloteando en la era Sengoku y causando estragos en el futuro y el universo. Ay, otra vez hiperventilaba…

—¿Te encuentras bi-…? —Naraku se calló. ¿Realmente estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba bien a KAGOME? ¿De verdad? ¡Si él la prefería muerta! Sí era extraño que empezara a faltarle el aliento de la nada, pero no era del todo imposible, sobre todo porque lo tenía a él enfrente y vaya si sabía sacarle el aliento a las mujeres. Así que, ¿preocuparse por Kagome? Ciertamente, no. Miró el celular en su mano con desagrado. Eso tenía que tener algún tipo de maldición o dominación mental. Lo tiró con desprecio hacia sus enemigos y se limpió la mano con su traje—. Sí, destrúyelo.

Todos los presentes observaron cómo el celular caía a escasos pasos de Inuyasha, pero nadie se movió de inmediato. Kagura había dudado durante un segundo en correr a buscarlo, pero la verdad era que ya tenía suficiente vergüenza para una vida sin agregarle a eso que la vieran de ese modo (o pudieran oler su… aroma). Finalmente, Kagome reaccionó. Corrió como alma que lleva al diablo y se tiró de cabeza hacia su celular, agarrándolo con ambas manos y acunándolo en su pecho.

Sabían todos los dioses lo contenta que estaba de sacar de la destrucción inminente al planeta Tierra y al universo.

Naraku y sus extensiones miraron con curiosidad a Kagome tirada en el suelo farfullando cosas ininteligibles, pero no hicieron gran caso. Después de todo, Inuyasha seguía con _Colmillo de Acero_ fuera de su funda, y Miroku y Sango parecían estar reponiéndose de las diferentes sorpresas recibidas. Era mejor escapar si no querían luchar. Y dudaba mucho que sus extensiones quisieran luchar: Kagura parecía estar incómoda con ella misma y Kanna estaba muy ocupada tapándose la nariz.

—Mejor vámonos —gruñó, dejándole una indicación a sus demonios esclavos para que dieran algo de pelea a sus enemigos, pero obligando a sus extensiones a ir con él.

Inuyasha y sus amigos no tuvieron muchas dificultades para vencer a los diferentes demonios, a pesar de que no contaban con los poderes espirituales de Kagome (porque estaba ocupada no sacándole la vista de encima a su celular).

Podría este ser considerado el fin de esta pequeña historia sobre sobredosis de videos latinos, pues Kagura nunca más volvió a recoger cosas del suelo que parecieran futurísticas o pertenecientes a Kagome, librándose, de este modo, de más vergüenzas. Kagome, por su parte, decidió borrar todos su historial de conversaciones. Además, de inmediato se puso a pensar en dejarlo sin batería y oculto bajo su cama. Y fue bueno para muchos, incluido su estudio para los exámenes.

Sin embargo, no podemos despedirnos de este breve relato sin antes aclarar lo que ocurrió solo segundos después de terminar con los demonios que Naraku había dejado para retrasarlos, pues Kagome ya estaba nuevamente aireada y dispuesta a viajar hasta su casa en ese mismo instante,... y además porque es un buen final para un relato como este.

—Debo ir ya mismo a mi época y llevar esta maldita cosa allá y NUNCA más traerla. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Por qué me dejaron traer esto en primer lugar?

—¡Tú traes las cosas, mujer!

—¡Ya cállate!

—¿O qué? ¿Me rociarás agua bendita?

—Siéntate.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota :**

Hemos llegado al fin de otro pequeño fic tontuelo (?). Espero que lo hayan disfrutado montones, o que aunque sea les haya sacado alguna sonrisa. :)

Me olvidé de comentarles que las diferentes frases de _Soraya_ , y el personaje de _Soraya_ , son de una telenovela mexicana llamada _María la del barrio_. A pesar de que nunca la vi, los videos de Soraya (y la maldita lisiada) son super populares en internet, y le sacan a una sus buenas risas. A ver, que las frases de Soraya son para que queden en la historia de la humanidad. O bueno..., aunque sea por mi parte, las uso con relativa frecuencia. (Y justo en esta época tuve un lisiado en la familia, imagínense ustedes.)

Si no la ubican, no pierdan tiempo y búsquenla por youtube. No tiene desperdicio.

Este fic está dedicado a mis betas, ya que gracias a ella nació la idea, incluída la idea de Kagome intentando exorcizar demonios en la época Sengoku (¿qué, ustedes no lo hubieran hecho? ¡Yo sin duda viajaría con una biblia, por las dudas!). Las adoro :)

¡Hasta la próxima historia, lectores!

 **Mor.**


End file.
